For Your Eyes Only
by LoliTurk
Summary: Tim has a new obsession with Gotham's resident badboy, is it harmless puppy love or something far more sinister? How far will one boy go for love and will Jason even make it out alive?  Stalker!Tim/Jason
1. Chapter 1

He rushed home after a long day at school, barely saying 'hello' to Alfred as he ran up to his room. He had a few hours before he went out tonight and wanted to see the fruits of his labor.

The curtains were pulled closed as he preferred the dark, and he spared a paranoid glance to see if anyone was watching. He didn't want to share this moment with anyone. Seconds passed by like hours as the computer blinked and whirred to life as he eagerly waited.

Tim sat down and sought a program disguised as innocuously as possible.

It had taken the better part of two nights to install all of the cameras, it would have only taken one if he hadn't been interrupted. It was a labor of love after all, and it was something he was good at. Between Bruce and Barbara teaching him, there was little he didn't know about surveillance.

The button-sized microphones and cameras were scattered around the apartment. They were invisible unless you knew what to look for. The next-gen equipment was a far cry from hiding in the bushes with his old Polaroid.

Precious data was scrambled and re-scrambled over various servers and satellites before landing on his laptop. There was a moment of silence as the connection was made, praying that every calculation was correct.

A dimly lit video covered the screen and lenses automatically adjusted to focus. Tim couldn't be happier as he watched the figure faintly snore, completely unaware of his part in this triumphant occasion. The teen touched the screen where his lover slept and couldn't keep from smiling as he said "Good Morning Jason."

He kept the video open in a little window at the edge of the screen while he worked on homework. Even if Jason was only sleeping, as he usually did during the day, the sight warmed his heart. It was a small gesture of closeness, reminiscent of a couple holding hands.

The twenty-something year old woke up just before the sun went down and lazily stretched his arms above his head. Scars crisscrossed his torso, toned muscles pulling them as his back arched. He was slow to wake and moved sluggishly to the bathroom, never noticing the electric eyes following his every move.

Tim rested his chin on his hand and giggled at the bedhead. Honestly, he preferred the natural red and was glad to see it grow back. His musings were cut short at the rush of the shower, and Jason's thumbs hooking on the waistband of grey shorts.

The teen's hand jolted out to minimize the window before he could see anything. His face burned for reasons that were hard to explain. "_I'm not ready for that yet!_" He thought to himself.

…

The former Robin usually didn't talk in his sleep, his activities were limited to tossing and turning. He came home late sometimes, wounded from a fight. These moments were the hardest to watch, but Tim felt he had to. He was alone and injured, stitching up a dash or digging out a bullet. It hurt them both deeply.

It reminded him how far apart they really were. Separated by a thin sheet of liquid crystal, he didn't know if Jason even knew his name. The glowing surface was warm and smooth despite his sadness. It would be another night that Jason refused pain medication.

He chose the pain over the nightmares.

…

Red Hood and Robin fought on a rooftop, miles from where the battle began. Jason had fallen three nights ago when a fire escape collapsed. His left side was a mass of bruises and ribs were cracked, if not outright broken.

A hit there would take him down instantly, but Tim couldn't bear the thought. He wasn't supposed to know about it, and dared not admit how he knew. The former Robin should be resting in bed, not making it worse.

A punch swung out and landed at the side of the teen's head. "Fight back already! C'mon, hit me!" He shouted angrily.

Tim shook his head and blocked another blow with his forearm. The attack was a feint and Robin pushed back into a brick wall, one hand at his throat and another gripping his wrist. "Why the hell not?"

The teen closed his eyes, and hid his face behind bangs dampened with sweat. A communicator on his belt chimed before his voice could betray him. Jason let him go and told him to answer it.

It was Batman. "…I'm sorry, I must have lost him somehow. He seemed to be heading north…Yes, I understand. See you soon." Robin hung up and faced a confused Red Hood.

"Why are you letting me go?" He asked as if his world suddenly became very tilted. Tim fumbled a little with his answer, opting out to shrug and offer the next best reply "You're my brother, aren't you?"

Jason's body stiffened a little, taking an act of kindness harder than he would take a punch. The teen grabbed his hand when he turned to leave. There was desperation in the act. He held on too tightly, not wanting him to go.

A confession is always a difficult thing to do, even if it wasn't everything he wanted to say. "…I'm glad you came back."

Their hands were separated, and Jason muttered "…Thanks" before disappearing.

Bruce asked Tim all sorts of questions afterwards, but he didn't want to talk about it.

…

Alfred gave him an odd look as he went upstairs, noticing how much time he spent alone lately.

This was becoming a routine, a certain part of the day he looked forward to. It was like a date, he told himself. They were even more like a couple now.

Jason was _his, _even if he didn't know it yet. He was sure that no one else understood the former Robin like he did. Bruce had failed him as a mentor and as a father. Dick was more sympathetic, but he was still distrusting.

Tim loved very deeply, even if it was from afar.

An early fear of his was how he would react seeing his Jason with someone else. Luckily, the older man was surprisingly faithful. Despite his boasts, the former Robin always slept alone.

It made him happy that he didn't have to share with anyone else. Soon he wouldn't have to.

He had kept a folder for his favorite moments. Watching was awfully nice, but he soon wanted something more. It shouldn't be too hard to have him in person, could it?

…

Jason had spent the past week looking for a certain movie. It was one that he really liked and that he hadn't seen for a while. There wasn't a store in Gotham that carried it and no website would let him watch it for free. It was like an itch he had to scratch.

He was reaching the end of his rope and Tim _just happened_ to have a copy. It was painfully easy, really.

Now for the hard part.

Jason was digging around in his apartment, looking for some small, misplaced object. His phone began to ring, allowing him to quickly find it under the couch.

"Hello?" He answered the device, now moving on to some other task.

"Um, hi Jason. It's me Tim." The sheepish voice surprised him, not expecting a personal call from the Boy Wonder. "…I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better, over a movie maybe…"

Jay raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, remembering how the teen let him get away.

Tim could see him perk up when he said the name of the film. He would struggle a little, but he'd give in soon enough. The options were weighed briefly, but Jason took the bait.

…

Bruce and Alfred were spending the evening at a charity ball, leaving Tim all alone. He was absolutely giddy, everything was going to be perfect.

The doorbell rang, and the teen rushed to let his boyfriend in for their first real date. Even the mere phrase made him excited.

The former Robin was a little uncomfortable being in his childhood home, and Tim did his best to make feel welcome. The film was a comedy and it helped break the tension. Soon, they were talking and laughing like old friends. They had a lot in common, from music to television and they didn't even notice that it ended hours ago. Tim had inched closer until their thighs touched, hanging on every word.

Jason reached over to play with the teen's hair and curl it between his fingers. His hair was a little too long for a boy. "We should do this more often, I had a lot of fun." He said with a laugh.

The teen was enjoying the attention and regretfully said "Too bad you have to go."

Jason disentangled his hand out of black locks and rested it a few inches from the boy's shoulder. "I don't think Daddy-bats would approve of finding me on his couch." The playful tone was gone and he became serious. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk before. My fight isn't with you." Green eyes dipped down to a scar across the teen's pale throat.

"When can I see you again?" Tim asked, trying to hold on to this moment for what it's worth.

"Soon, I promise."

_I'll be waiting._


	2. Chapter 2

It was less than a week since their date and Jason was acting kind of strange. For one thing, he was awake during daylight and it was a Saturday no less. He was staying out even later than before. Tim was afraid he was overworking himself.

The former robin flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling fan in a daze. His mind was somewhere else, likely fighting with whatever was the cause of such odd behavior. The room was uncomfortably warm because the cheap apartment complex didn't have air-conditioning. Absentmindedly, he pushed up his cotton tee to cool himself.

Three days since he had more than a few hours' rest and the stress was starting to build. He needed some relief.

Jason's eyes slid shut while his hand drifted down to the front in his jeans, slowly caressing himself through the material. Tim felt guilty for watching something so…_personal,_ but he couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

The former Robin made a noise of approval and moved to continue. Jeans unbuttoned, hips rolling into the touch. _"Tim…" _He breathed.

Jason jerked his hand away like he was bit by a snake. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

Tim couldn't wipe the grin from his face, not that he wanted to. The former Robin panicked over the eight-year age gap between them and called himself a hypocrite.

The teen believed that real love didn't care about age, gender, or anything else. And he _did _love Jason very much.

…

He took a bus after school and ended up in a Chinese take-out joint on the other side of town. His backpack was a little heavy from a nearby bookstore, and it was a coincidence calculated down to the last decimal.

Jason nursed a beer and a plate of Lo Mein, waving the teen over the moment he saw him. "What are you doing here? It's a long way from Gotham Hills."

The teen sat next to him and ordered some soup. He showed Jason a hardback on martial arts and made up a story about only finding it here. The former Robin didn't talk as much as he did the other night, the lack of sleep was taking its toll.

Jason left him alone for only a few minutes, but it was long enough to taint his drink.

He cracked open some sleeping tablets the night before, and measured out the right amount of the powder to ensure a good night's sleep. Adding them was only a matter of making sure he wasn't caught.

The drug was harmless if used correctly and that he was only worried about Jason's health. After the meal he suggested they go back to Jason's apartment, pretending he was never there before. Between exhaustion and the powder, protest was impossible.

After he was tucked in and sound asleep, Tim fibbed about only doing this for health reasons. He tossed the book in the trash and took out his favorite Polaroid. Jason was a great model, conscious or no. He barely struggled as the teen took countless snapshots, stopping only to peel off another article of Jason's clothing.

Rectangular photos fell to the floor the moment they were taken, making a carpet of memories. These were the best types of pictures, he decided, the ones he took by hand.

Jason mumbled a fragile 'no' as eager hands ran over his body, and spread his legs. Some unseen phantom was far too happy to see him naked, wondering how much he could get away with.

A wet tongue flicked over a pink nipple and sucked lightly. He liked the taste of his skin and released the hardened bud with a 'pop'. _"Jason…"_ He whined, his own body wanting to be touched. The lack of response was expected, but no less frustrating.

There was the idea that he could do a very special type of shoot. Jason wouldn't even have to move a muscle.

Tim pouted, he couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of him like that. The teen chose instead to kiss his face and hold him close, just like a good boyfriend should. It wouldn't hurt to take a nap before he dressed him again.

…

Jason woke up groggy some hours later, surprised to see Tim bringing him a cup of tea. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. Even with the after-effects of the medication, he still looked healthier.

The teen checked his temperature with the back of his hand and replied "You seemed pretty out of it yesterday. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He didn't mind staying, and he liked taking care of someone he loved. Besides, Alfred thought he was at a friend's house and wasn't expecting him back until late.

The former Robin rubbed his eyes and noticed a white corner peeking out from under the bed. "What's this?" He asked, picking up the photograph. Tim went white with fear.

He wanted to snatch the card from his hand and run away. Screaming and panic usually followed, people never understood these things. _Please, not you too…I could take that from anyone, but take you._

The image in his hands was a sweet one, while the former Robin was still clothed and untouched. "You took a picture of me sleeping?" Jason inquired, more confused than anything else. The teen yanked it from him and stuffed it into a pocket. His face was turning red.

The older man's brows knit together as he tried to understand why Tim was suddenly afraid. ""

The teen wouldn't meet his eyes, unwilling to acknowledge rejection. He spoke slowly and nervously picked at his sleeve "You'll probably think it's weird but…I-I take pictures of the things I like."

Jason's eyes widened for a moment and a light turned on in his head. A mischievous grin tugged on his lips.

Before he could protest, the teen was pulled onto his lap and Jason slung an arm protectively around his shoulders. The former Robin snapped a quick picture of them with his phone. Tim stared at him, stunned.

Jason tilted his head and smirked. "Now I have one of something _I_ like."

Something clicked in the boy's head.

_He likes me too. He loves me, he feels the same way as I do. _The words repeated in his ears with every variation of the phrase.

Tim moved as if in a trance, pushing him down onto the bed and holding him there. "Tim, what the hell are you doing!" He shouted. The teen was too drunk on the sound of wedding bells to even hear him. Taking Jason's head in his hands, he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Jason moved his hands up to caress him, but his pride rejected the idea before he could act. Instead he shoved the teen back to arms' length, ripping Tim out of his fantasy.

"Jay? Did I do something wrong?" Tim asked with dread creeping into his voice. He confused and hurt at the rejection. He timidly pawed at the former Robin's sleeve and wondered what made him upset. _Please like me again. I'll do anything you want, please don't hate me. _

Jason frowned at how readily the teen apologized and said "Tim, you didn't-It's me, okay?"

Tim tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a hell of a lot older than you. And stronger."

The teen gave a deep sigh of relief, the warm and happy self returning. "That's what this is about?" He laughed, amused at how his boyfriend was making a mountain out of a mole-hill. The teen gave him a warm smile and crawled into his lap. "I trust you, and if it makes you uncomfortable we can take it slow." He spoke reassuringly.

The warmth on his lap was unnervingly pleasant and Jason wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. "It's not a matter of trust..." Why was the sixteen year-old suddenly the one promising to gentle? "Tim, it's statutory rape." He tried to say it sternly, but instead sounded sad.

The teen shook his head, trying to will Jason to stop resisting. The former Robin was his and wasn't going to be let go without a fight. "The age of consent in this state is sixteen."

"…only if the other person is under twenty." Jason corrected and flinched at the Tim's mischievous grin as the teen said "So you looked it up too?"

The older man tinged pink with embarrassment at being caught so easily. "Stop that!" He yelled, indignant.

Tim was winning and he knew it. "Stop what?"

"Being so damn cu- being as stubborn as me." Jason sighed and was getting a headache, asking "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Of course not" The teen snuggled up to him, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you too much for that."

Jason turned pink again and weighed his options, the choice ended up being disgustingly easy. He reached over and kissed the teen's temple. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Tim threw his backpack over his shoulder and went downstairs. Chemistry notes ran through his head as he grabbed a muffin off the dining room table. A familiar voice stopped him before he could leave. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The teen nodded as Bruce gestured for him to sit down. The hair on the back of Tim's neck stood up, the tone was way off for the usually stoic man. "Is something wrong?" He asked, aggravated and wanting to get away for reasons he couldn't explain.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. You've been so distant lately, Alfred and I are getting worried."

He dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand. The company of his adoptive father was usually something he enjoyed, now it was an obstacle. "There's nothing to worry about." He calmly stated.

Bruce frowned, "Tim…" he tested. He was the picture of a concerned parent.

The teen shrugged "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd freak." Across the table a coal eyebrow raised, Batman does not 'freak'.

"I wanted to go on a date without being followed by the JLA, or worry about losing my girlfriend to the most eligible bachelor in Gotham."

Bruce's eyes widened, "Date? Girlfriend?" His face matched the look of abject terror as when Alfred asked him to explain the 'birds and the bees' to his ward. That was a conversation neither wanted to repeat. Tim sidestepped by saying "Her name's Alanna, we met online, and I've already done a background check. Everything's clean with no super-villains as far as the eye can see."

"When will we meet her?" The adult interjected.

Tim smiled and promised soon, glancing at his watch he said "Can I get to school now? First period starts in ten minutes."

…

"So my name's Alanna now?" Jason griped and started up his motorcycle as the teen got on.

Tim gave a sheepish smile, it was the best excuse he could come up with. "It's a nice name, and it's a lot better than _Jaysephine._" The older man snorted. "How about _Jaynifer_?" He offered and Jason just laughed.

This was strangely fun. "Jaytina?"

That one nearly killed him. "That one sounds like a bad drag queen!" He shouted, defending his pretend female-self's honor. "And besides…" He said putting on his signature red helmet. "…Everyone knows you'd be the girl."

Tim wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as they drove off. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

The engine revved once. "Yep, you're the pretty one. That's makes you _my_ girlfriend, not the other way around." The teen held him a little tighter to hide his blush, finding the idea very attractive. While he pondered the idea of wearing short skirts and lace, he noticed they were going the wrong way.

"Jay, we were supposed to turn left there…" He said, glancing at the direction of the school.

Jason grinned from behind crimson Plexiglas "I changed my mind, I've decided to kidnap you. I _am_ the bad guy after all."

…

Bruce walked up the stairs with the deliberateness of a man on a mission. Tim was a skilled programmer, even more so than he was, and cracking his hard-drive was no mean feat. A small tool was taken from his sleeve and was about to make short work of a locked door, when he heard the words "And what you think you're doing, Sir? I believe the young master spoke to you in confidence."

He froze at the sight of the faithful butler and wondered where he learned to mimic the rest of the family. "It wouldn't be difficult to pay off a girl to act the part, and even Bruce Wayne has enemies these days." He regretted having to resort to this, but too many people knew their identities.

"That is no excuse to barge into young Timothy's bedroom." Alfred scolded him like he was still a child. "You trained him well, he would not walk blindly into a dangerous situation."

…

"So by 'kidnap' you mean…?" Tim asked in disbelief over what he was seeing, screams echoing in the distance.

"Yep, an amusement park. A _good _one, not one of those shitty death-trap ones we keep ending up at because of douchebags like Two-Face." Jason said smugly, the former Robin took him by the hand and led him to the gate.

The place was nearly empty and for a Tuesday morning, it wasn't a surprise. Still, being alone with Jason made it a paradise lit by incandescent lights. They were free to do whatever they wanted, not caring who saw.

Jason had his face painted with long jagged stripes and then tried his hand at the shooting games, winning his boyfriend a stuffed animal. "Pick one" He said, ignoring the dirty looks from the vendor for winning something so obviously rigged.

Tim looked at the hanging toys; cats, dogs, unicorns, and other creatures stared at him with glassy eyes. "The tiger" He chose with a pleased smile, looking to the matching lines on his lover's face.

The teen followed him obediently to the roller coasters, biting his tongue as he walked. He didn't like them, he never did, but they made Jason happy. His heart sank into his chest as they climbed in the first car. The safety bar was clicked into place, effectively trapping him.

The car jerked forward and he tried to control his breathing. It would only get worse from here.

There was darkness and the sensation of falling. It wasn't the joy of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, but like the building dread of plummeting to the earth with nothing to stop you. He couldn't even pretend he was flying, as the fall shook and threw him against an imaginary cliff-face.

Jason had to carry him away, clutching at his shirt and screaming.

The former Robin set him down on a bench and held his hand. He smoothed the boy's hair and was glad he was getting better. "Tim? Why didn't you tell me you were scared stiff of rollercoasters?" He urged the boy to talk, anything to take his mind off of it.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." The teen mumbled, clutching the stuffed tiger to his chest.

"What kind of-?" Jason stopped himself when he heard how angry he sounded. He wasn't going to become his father. "I'm not disappointed." He hugged the boy tightly. "If something scares you or makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I'll stop."

Tim didn't answer.

Jason made an anguished noise, "Look at me, I'm not disappointed. I'm upset that you're hurt because I was too stupid to notice something was wrong."

The teen glanced up at him shyly, admitting "I'm sorry, I only wanted you to like me."

The former Robin kissed his cheek "I _do _like you, but you don't have to force yourself into something that you're not to make me happy."

They left the park hours later, sometime in the afternoon. They were full of happiness and fried food. Tim was beginning to think his boyfriend had a cast-iron gut from eating the deep-fried, chocolate-covered, sugar-dusted abominations.

"_Remember you said I didn't have to do anything that made me uncomfortable?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Deep-fried Twinkies scare me."_

"'_Kay, I'll eat yours then."_

They were on one last ride before the teen had to go home. Tim leaned on Jason's shoulder, liking the soft feel of the leather jacket. The city was so pretty from the top of the Ferris wheel. "Do we have to leave?" He asked sadly.

The older man nodded and felt the same way. "I'm afraid so"

Tim ran his hands over his lover's clothed chest, knowing how beautiful it was bare. "Can I go home with you?"

Jason stopped and they looked at each other for a long minute. After a long while he said flatly, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"_But_ _Jason!_" The teen whined, throwing the plush back at him like a spoiled child.

"But nothing" The plush just bounced off and Jason took a swig of the lemonade he was carrying. "I'm not going to rape you."

"But it's not rape!" The teen shouted indignantly, and his tone quickly turned to pleading. "Jason, I'm fully consenting."

The former Robin made a choking noise in the back of his throat, which he blamed on the drink. "No. Even if you are con-" He refused to say the word. "_that, _other people would still see it as rape because I'm older than you."

"You wouldn't do that." No sooner did the words leave his mouth than Jason threw him back against the seat, shaking the car with the force. A calloused hand held the boy's neck, thumb pressing on his windpipe. Tim's belt was hooked on the blade of a boot knife.

"There is a world of a difference between what you think someone _would _do and what they _could_ do_._" He growled and let the boy go. As far as Jason was concerned, the discussion was closed.

…

Tim got home feeling disheartened, but felt better with his fuzzy prize in tow. He would have to come up with a cute name for it when he felt better.

Bruce was unhappy that he skipped school to go on a date. He would let it slide this time, but he said that he would ground him if it happened again. He glance at the toy like it was a strange thing. "Why do you have a stuffed animal?" He asked.

Tim tugged on its ear, saying "Alanna won it for me at the amusement park."

Bruce gave him an odd look.

"She's a feminist."

Bruce gave a stern nod of understanding and told him to wash his face.

Tim ran upstairs to the safety of his room, finding comfort surrounded by the things he loved. He looked in the mirror and took a picture of the orange and black smudge on his cheek. It didn't take much time to document it just like he would evidence and store it with the others.

His insides were all shaken up and he felt sick. Jason wanted to be with him, he had proof of it.

The reflection in the mirror looked young, wishing he was seventeen months older with an eighteenth birthday cake for two. They would share a beautiful hotel room, and it would dark except for a single light. He would blow out the candle and they ate their dessert first.

Tim sat up and wondered if Jason was as miserable as he was. He didn't pay much attention to the computer's start up screen, choosing instead to play with the unnamed tiger's fur.

The cameras clicked on to the sight of him naked and screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Sorry for the wait, I got caught up in homework and family crap.)

…

…

…

The love of his life was tangled in his sheets like a helpless animal. Shaking and screaming from unseen demons, sweat clung to his skin. It was like this every night now. There were words mixed in the unintelligible cries and the teen heard his name. It was hard for him to distinguish whether it was caused by pain or pleasure.

Over the past few nights the sound became a lullaby and the teen could hear it even he was away.

Jason needed him, even if his conscious mind refused the idea. He would rather face nightmares and hell itself than take what he wanted. An angry part of Tim hated his stubbornness and wanted to let him suffer until he ran to the teen's arms.

But when he heard him cry like that, he knew he couldn't wait that long. After too many nights of screaming, Tim had to do something.

Checking his appearance in a mirror, he smiled. Tonight would be the end of his nightmares and he wanted everything to be perfect for Jason.

Tim waited for the sounds of crying before stepping into the room.

The former Robin trembled in his arms and his mere presence seemed to soothe him. This was where he was needed and the first time for a while that he was whole. Tim swooned at finding his boyfriend being so vulnerable and swathed in only a sheet like a present waiting to be unwrapped.

The air was hot and sticky and the teen shed his extra layers, leaving him nearly as naked as his lover. It was only fair.

He tied a rope around Jason's wrists, being very careful not to make them too tight. There was another bottle of sleeping pills in his bag just in case.

The teen kissed his forehead and could feel him start to wake. His boyfriend mumbled something and nuzzled his neck. The older man's nightmares still stained his mind. He was happy to see the teen safe, saying "I…I dreamt that I-Oh God-!" He held his head like he was going to be sick. "…I didn't want to hurt you."

Tim took his lips gently, whispering "I know"

Jason yearned for more, but stopped when he realized that something was very wrong.

The teen smiled at him. "I felt bad about our fight earlier so I came here to apologize, and when I got here you were having a nightmare." The teen spoke sympathetically and reached out to hold him again. Jason flinched back and pulled against the restraints tying his hands behind his back.

"Tim?" He asked, suddenly very afraid of the boy on his bed. "What are you-!" His cries were muffled by tape being forced over his mouth. "I want you to listen to listen to me, okay?" Tim touched his face, and assured him that he would let go soon.

He laid down next down to his captive lover, feeling more than comfortable this way. The teen explained that he was shy, and tying his wrists like that made it easier to talk to him.

"Think of this as an… intervention of sorts. I've seen you lately, you can't sleep, you barely eat, and the stress is tearing you apart." The teen inched closer, placing feather-light kisses on his neck. "And you're afraid to touch me because you say I'm underage or that you'll hurt me."

The older man fought to get away, but it was hopeless. "I don't understand it when we both want something so badly and you keep saying _no._"

The teen ran his hands over exposed skin. It had been far too long since he touched his lover's bare skin, at least this time he didn't need the drugs to do it. "I don't mind pain."

"Like when you had your hands around my neck, I..." He blushed and bit his lip, confessing _"I didn't want you to stop_." He kissed and nipped his way down to a tawny nipple, blowing on it softly before taking it into his mouth. He lover made muffled noises as his tongue worked the sensitive nub. It was soon slick with saliva.

A hand slid down to feel his captive's strong thigh. "Do you want me to keep going?" He purred between kisses on jagged scars. Jason panted hard and shook his head.

"I think you're lying..." The teen pouted playfully. He positioned himself so he had their hips pressing together with only the sheet and a pair of briefs between them. Tim rocked their hips together in a slow dance, mewling at the sweet friction. His lover made a strangled noise at the contact and turned his head in shame at his body's betrayal.

Oh, how could anyone deny this? The teen moaned, feeling the front of his shorts growing damp.

The sheet was peeled away and the former Robin tried to hide his hardening shaft between his legs. "C'mon, don't be like that…" Tim spread his lover's legs apart, smiling at the sight.

It was a thing of beauty, thick and deliciously male. His length responded wonderfully to his touch, throbbing as the teen pumped it in time with his own. He coaxed a drop from the tip and bent down to lick it up. Jason bucked his hips forward, still trying to talk through his gag. He looked like he was in pain.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Tim asked again, grinning. He let out an anguished scream that the teen took as 'yes'.

Tim shed his last article of clothing and let it fall to the floor. His lover's eyes showed a gorgeous mix of tortured and needy. He had teased the poor man enough.

The teen moved to tend to his lover's aching arousal, running his tongue up the length. A low hum escaped his throat as he worked the underside of the shaft. This was his first time with anyone and he wanted his performance to be enjoyed despite his inexperience.

What he lacked in experience he made up for in stolen knowledge. Jason had taught him much about his body without even realizing it.

He would lie in bed with a rosy hue creeping over marred skin, he would show the teen his weaknesses. Tim would commit to memory every touch, every gasp, and every drawn-out groan he uttered. It was foreplay to the point of abuse.

The ex-Robin was _his _and he begged for it in front of electronic eyes, moving his hips like an animal in heat.

The older man's heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was long since shallow. His body and pride ached from being used as a teenager's sexual pet and unable to do anything about it. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body as the teen's lips wrapped around the sensitive tip and sucked. He screamed.

The teen pulled away with a wet 'pop' and his lover groaned in disapproval, unable to discern if he wanted it to stop or continue. "Don't worry, we're not done yet." He stood and found a bottle of lube next to a loaded gun in the nightstand. There was a box of toys hidden nearby that Tim desperately wanted to play with, but not until Jay was more cooperative.

He liked how quickly Jason accepted what was going to happen, not even bucking as the teen climbed on his lap. The fluid was clear and slick, feeling cold as Tim smeared it on his lover's engorged length. He sat back on his haunches, giving just enough room to tease his puckered slit with an oiled digit.

"_Mmm…" _He moaned, pretending it was the former Robin's rough hands instead of his own. It slid in easily to the knuckle, feeling good to spur him on. He wished he was the one bound and gagged, being completely subservient to Jason's every whim.

The second was harder and required more force and here it started to hurt, but Tim didn't let it register.His lover liked it rough.

The knot in his gut started to tighten as he thrust two fingers in as deep as he could. His heart was ready even if his body wasn't.

Tim stopped short, opting out to being stretched by the real thing. He couldn't wait a single second. Months of waiting, hoping, planning, needing, he was going to die if he waited a moment more.

He breathed deep to relax and the oil slightly lessened the pain of his lover being eased inside. The size was generous, with the teen struggling to take every glorious inch.

Jason would tell him to stop, saying that he would tear or some another reason they shouldn't be together. The teen refused, the ex-Robin was going to stay being his boyfriend even if he had to destroy him to do so.

As the pain dulled, Tim began to rock his hips in a steady motion. Burning flesh stroked his innermost walls and drew out long cries from the teen that the neighbors must have heard. He rode him carefully and they soon found a hard-and-fast rhythm that left Tim utterly breathless.

Short nails left red lines over a toned chest and he nipped at his lover's jaw-line sweetly. The boy's neglected shaft was pressed to Jay's abdomen, occasionally dipping into his navel. Praises and promises fell from his lips as tears pricked sapphire blue eyes. _"Ja-son…plea…se!" _He pleaded urgently between thrusts.

He came with a scream, violently spilling white ribbons on his boyfriend's stomach. Jason was soon after and filled the teen's body with his hot seed.

Tim collapsed onto the former Robin and tore off the gag to kiss him passionately. He loved him so much right now, they were marked by each other and nothing could tear them apart. They fought with their tongues and Jason gulped for air. His wrists were very sore but thankfully free.

The teen snuggled up to him despite the heat and he threw a blanket around them both.

…

Alfred was making his daily rounds throughout the house with cleaning supplies in tow. Cleaning was a pleasant hobby, the work took his mind off of worrying for his family. He loves them all as if they were his children and grandchildren, and he knew how important their job was protecting the city.

It didn't stop him from worrying and wanting to help as much as he could. He kept them clothed and fed, stitching their wounds when it was necessary. Now there was a room he hadn't needed to clean in a long time.

Unlike the two young masters that came before him, Timothy was neat and organized. The boy started locking the door years ago and Alfred gave the young man his privacy. He was an adult in almost every way, and the butler would only be imposing.

Today the door stood open. Not by much mind you, just an inch. It was like he was in a hurry and didn't notice it was not properly shut.

The elderly man reached over to close it for him, when he surmised Timothy could use a change of sheets. He set down the basket of cleaners and gathered some fresh linen from a closet.

On the darker side of the city, Batman crouched on a gargoyle to survey the arrest of a known criminal. It was a good day for justice and for Gotham. A short chime rang in his ears, he was being called. "What is it?" He responded in his usual growl.

Alfred stood with a hand over his heart, with bottles and sheets scattered about his feet. If it were not for the dresser holding him up, he would have fainted. "I-I'm afraid there's something wrong with Timothy." He stammered as his usual composure fell to pieces.

"What happened? What's wrong!" Batman snarled, he had smelled a rat when he heard about the girl. He hated being right and still unable to stop it.

Alfred managed to stand by himself and said "I don't think I can describe it to you…but I'm more afraid for Jason." Bruce promised to be there as soon as he could.

…

The teen's room was still as tidy as ever and in this case it made it even more chilling. Photographs and newspaper clippings covered the wall above his bed and began to encroach over the rest of the room. Some were organized chronologically while others were in categories that they couldn't quite understand. There even were notes were scribbled in the margins and the handwriting was as straight as a ruler.

The pictures themselves told a strange story. The oldest ones were stolen, taken months ago and from yards away. They inched closer over a process of weeks as not to alert his target. As they got closer, they were getting more personal.

Red hearts cut from construction paper surrounded the centerpiece of the collection. Jason was in bed asleep, but not for long. He was layer by layer stripped. Green eyes were glassy and unfocused, he was in pain but was too drugged to fight it.

Bruce was appalled that his adopted son could do something like this. He forced himself to keep going as he watched the former Robin being exploited and molested. There was a shot of aggressor and target smiling together. Turning away from the wall, he ignored the bile rising in his gut and looked around the rest of the room.

The stuffed animal's head was missing and the poly-fill contents spilled onto the rest of the bed. There were boxes under the bed filled with things to be examined later: a t-shirt, empty bottle of cologne, movie tickets.

Junk.

A surveillance camera lay in pieces on his desk and six more were already assembled. The computer was locked but still turned was on. It was receiving a signal, but from where?


	5. Chapter 5

Jason pressed his forehead to cold tile and wondered if he would ever feel clean again.

Two or three hours ago he had woken up alone, Tim left him a long note next to a dozen white roses. The teen deeply apologized for not being able to stay, saying that he had to leave for school. Little sentiments like 'I love you' and 'I miss you' were scattered throughout the note. He said that he needed the former Robin in his life. Tim was genuinely sorry for being so forceful last night and that he's not usually like that.

Jason found the teen's blood on the sheets and on himself. The sheets he would burn later and the dried blood washed off easily in the shower, even if the memory didn't. Water that was hot enough to scald had turned frigid ages ago and his skin stung from scrubbing.

He dressed without bothering to dry off, moving like a puppet on strings. A king's breakfast was waiting for him on the table but he wasn't hungry. He was a jigsaw puzzle that was thrown to the ground, scattered and probably missing a few pieces.

The roses and the note held his attention for a long time. No one had given him flowers before. He had other partners before, sure, but they weren't the type to write letters or make mix tapes for.

Tim liked holding hands and doing cute 'couple' stuff. Jason liked it too.

But last night-

He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and stepped outside. He couldn't deal with that now.

The mail came early and he welcomed the distraction. Ads, bills, and assorted magazines were tossed aside but a paper-wrapped box stood out. It was not mailed, but delivered directly. A part of him hoped it was a bomb.

It started to ring.

He tore it open and answered the cheap phone inside. "Are you alone?" The voice was familiar, but the tone wasn't.

"Yeah" Jason grumbled and the caller disconnected. Bruce was suddenly beside him, saying "We have to talk." There was no room for discussion. The former Robin motioned him inside. Any other day he would have made a joke about bats being out in the daytime, but today he didn't have the energy.

Batman's eyes ran over the apartment, seeing something that Jason missed. The room was painfully quiet. "What is your relationship with Tim?" He asked, working to keep his voice level.

Jason visibly flinched, he shouldn't be surprised he knew. World's greatest detective and all. "We get along pretty well… catch a movie sometimes…" He mumbled, not wanting to talk. Green eyes shifted up and immediately looked away. He was ashamed. "Look, I know he's underage but I _tried_. I wanted to wait until he was eighteen, you have to believe me."

Bruce nodded as his former ward confessed everything "I believe you." Jason looked like a ghost of his usual self, fragile and nervous. He didn't want to be what finally broke him, but he had to keep going. "This may be hard to accept, but Tim isn't what we thought he was."

The former Robin was confused but as he flipped though the papers Bruce gave him, it became too clear. "He's obsessed with you and will do anything to keep you. Your entire apartment is bugged, I managed to shut down the system so we could talk. You're not safe here."

Jason was going to be sick. The man he once called father wished he knew how to comfort someone. "There was enough evidence in his room to lock him away, but I need you to press charges."

He was pushed away. "And tell them what exactly?" The former Robin screamed hysterically "That I got raped by a sixteen-year-old?"

Bruce's eyes widened in horror at the news, he was too late. "Jason, it's-"

His son cut him off "And what's going to happen once the police start poking around? You think they won't find out who we really are? I use a crate of ammo as a fucking coffee table for God's sake! And who the fuck's going to buy that some kid _just happened_ to get his hands on surveillance gear that the military can't even touch!" Bruce grabbed him and forced him into a bear hug.

His son screamed and cried in his arms until he no longer could. When the noise died down to a whimper, he said "It's not your fault."

The former Robin wiped a tear from his eyes with the back of his hand. "I could have stopped it, I should have known something was wrong when-" He offered and Bruce shook his head. "He drugged you once, it's likely he did it again. There was no way you could have known."

Jason clenched his eyes shut, he hated the lack of control. Tim forced him to take something he didn't want and made him like it. His mind reveled in torturing him with memories of the boy's body and mouth, despising the way he responded to it. He couldn't blame it on a drug. "Please, I just want it to go away."

Bruce grabbed his arm, and pleaded "There are programs that will help you get though this, Alfred and I will be with you every step of the way. No one will dispute that you're the victim here."

"This is a big deal, I…I need some time to process all of this, okay?"

He let go of the former Robin and nodded. "I understand." Jason made a motion to return the phone, but he refused. "Keep it close to you. Call and I _will_ answer." He said half as a warning and the other half as reassurance.

Jason watched him leave.

…

Tim was taking a break from class and making a list of jewelry stores to go to. It was less of a hassle to look at rings when the store was closed. He knew it was very early in the relationship to be thinking of something like that, but he couldn't resist. It was a lot of fun and he had plenty of time to pick the perfect one.

It was difficult deciding what metal to use; gold, white gold, platinum, or silver? They all seemed too plain for his boyfriend. He _did _own some stainless steel jewelry, the teen mused. Tim made a note to use the bat-computer later to research exotic space-metals when he heard his cell ring. "Hello?" He asked.

"Tim? It's me Jason…"

The teen's heart leapt in his chest and he was glad no one could hear him in the corner of the library. "Can you get out of class early? I have to see you." He blushed red at his lover's words. It wasn't even noon and his boyfriend was already desperate to have him.

He bit his lip to keep from squeaking in joy. "How soon do you want me?" Tim teased, having far too much fun with this game.

"_Now"_ He commanded in a husky growl that left the teen utterly weak.

Tim started packing his things so fast he almost forgot to write down the address.

…

The meeting place was luxurious hotel on the east side. The place wasn't new to Robin as it was proud of their outstanding customer service, legal or no. As he made himself at home in the lobby, he wondered how many customers knew of the shady things that went on behind closed doors. Prostitution was the main thing, with any taste or fetish within easy reach and for the right fee they would even dispose of the corpse.

He gave the receptionist a fake name and was given a key in return.

The teen walked into their room, shyly noting the single bed. He was happy Jason had gotten over his hang-ups. There were deep red sheets on the bed and the room was decorated in white and gold.

His boyfriend was waiting for him dressed as the Red Hood, sitting at the foot of the bed with his legs spread wide. "Do you have your Robin outfit?" He asked.

"Uh huh" Tim said dumbly, entranced at finally being able to touch his body armor and tight jeans. He could feel him smirk behind the helmet and he told him to put it on.

He watched the teen strip in front of him, his expression was unreadable. Tim watched his reflection in red Plexiglas as he gave him a show. The shirt was pulled over his head tantalizingly slow, with his jeans the next to go.

Jason could see that the boy was enjoying being ordered around, and a sadistic part of him wanted to see how far he would go.

The teen's hands ran over his bare thighs, drawing attention to his own need. He silently asked to be touched.

Not until he was dressed.

Tim pouted, but reached for the tights anyway. Green spandex soon hugged his legs like a second skin, holding his hips like a lover.

Armor hid the boy's pale chest and the older man didn't know how to react to the Robin symbol on his chest.

Gloves…Boots…Mask…

The gold belt containing his weapons was last. It snapped into place and the teen was ready for his reward.

A snap gave way and he was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun. Tim neither moved nor flinched at the idea of his boyfriend splattering his brains all over the walls. He was however, disappointed at the lack of sex. "Tease" He grumbled.

The handgun was cocked and Jason growled in anger. "You installed cameras in my apartment, you watched me shower, you lied to me, and _you raped me. _Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

The teen didn't respond, instead he waited expectantly for him to pull the trigger.

This was very, very odd. He wanted him to fight back, that's why he had him put his armor on. There was no begging, no crying, nothing. This wasn't how it was supposed to be happening.

The teen fully accepted that he was going to be killed by his boyfriend and was perfectly fine with it. This was the same blind devotion like at the fair. "Why aren't you fighting back?" He asked, trying to understand.

Tim thought his reason was very simple: Red Hood only kills bad people, so if Jason kills him, he must have deserved it. "I… understand your decision." He responded, depression creeping into his voice.

The teen cheered up with idea that if they were breaking up, Jason would be saving him the trouble of committing suicide. "I would've liked to have spent more time with you though." He said with a forced smile. _I didn't even find a ring yet._


	6. Chapter 6

This was supposed to be easy, but he didn't want to do it.

Jason loved the boy that stayed up with him and kissed his cheek. There were a thousand little signs that something was wrong, but he ignored them all.

They liked the same bands, the same movies, but it was all a lie. The gun was shaking in his hands and Tim lent a hand to steady it.

He ran his tongue over the end of the barrel and kissed it lightly. He loved the former Robin more than anything and he wanted him to be happy. _"No one would blame you." _Jason didn't know if the teen said it or if it was one of the voices in his head.

His hand went up to pull the latch on his helmet, throwing his signature hood to the ground. This was the first time the boy saw his face since this started.

He was pale with dark lines under his eyes, he had been crying. "Come here…" He said, choosing a pretty lie over an ugly truth. "…please." He added helplessly and Tim had no choice but to accept a place on his lap.

The former Robin was slow and careful, holding the back of the boy's head as they kissed. Tim made a soft moan of contentment as their mouths parted with a 'pop'. He ran a tongue over his chapped lips and asked "Do you forgive me?"

Jason pressed his lips to the boy's cheek, and said "I can try"

Tim snuggled closer, smiling. "I can work with that."

Jason held him at arm's length to explain something. If this was going to happen it would be on his terms. "If I say no or tell you to stop, I mean it. There're no kinda-sorta-maybes, got it?" He said sternly and the teen flinched at the harsh tone. "You don't lie to me, you don't hide anything from me, and I will do the same for you."

Tim's blue eyes were strangely bright, and the former Robin was afraid he walked into a trap. "I'll do as you say." He cooed and there was that odd tone shift again. Strange how something so small before was now as obvious as a bomb blast.

Tim shifted a little closer and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, timidly asking "Is there…anything else you'd like?"

He thought for a moment. "…That's all I can think of right now." Jason said hesitantly and asked suspiciously "Why?"

The teen looked away and rubbed his sleeve. "You never-" He stopped himself before the words left his mouth. "I mean it wouldn't be right to just let me walk away from this." He pleaded, one hand creeping up Jason's denim-covered thighs.

_An eye for an eye._

The idea was simple and taking revenge was a concept that was all too familiar to the Red Hood.

That's why he lured the boy there. There was no love or compassion to the act, only the self-hatred of a victim. It was supposed to be an easy kill, as if Tim's death would wipe him clean. Murder a sixteen year-old and the memory will go away.

The boy at his side wanted to be used and to know the same humiliation that he did as he was taken. Cure Jason by turning the victim into the aggressor. His body stiffened at the thought and he couldn't breathe. It wasn't justice or even revenge, it was flat-out sadism.

Nightmares started to bubble up from the surface. The tortuous dreams were still fresh in his mind, how he loved and hated them.

The boy's body had yielded so perfectly to him, succumbing to every whim. Pain or pleasure, he took it all. A disgusting part of him enjoyed giving it.

Tim was offering him his soul, body, and heart on a sliver plate. It was only a matter of what would be taken first.

Was this his punishment?

The former Robin was ill and the phone Bruce gave him was in his hands before he even realized it.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Tim asked gently.

The older man stuffed it back into his pocket when he realized what he almost did. He gave a mumbled response "I just…I can't, okay?"

A whimper escaped from the teen's throat, he messed up again. Not even eight hours after he got him back and Tim lost him. His shoulders started to shake and his mind screamed out how much a failure he was.

Jason saw what he was going through and put a hand on his shoulder. "What I'm saying is that this is starting to bring up bad memories."

The older man looked him over, seeing that he was still dressed as Robin. "You still want to be the world's greatest detective? It's going to be hard if you're serious about joining me." He said, finding a box of cigarettes in his jacket.

The teen's eyes flashed with ambition and joy, saying "I figured I could do both." He walked up and placed his palm over black Kevlar covering his boyfriend's stomach. He was happy that Jason had forgiven and was excited about finally fighting on the same side. Of course he'd need a new costume, but that could be worked out later.

Jason was still uncomfortable at physical contact, and it would be awhile before he could trust the teen again. "Since you're living with me now, we need to stop by Wayne manor." He said, bringing a cigarette to his lips but realized he had no lighter.

The teen had one before he could reach and tended to his boyfriend's addiction. The former Robin didn't know if the gesture was strange or sweet. "Pick up your clothes and stuff…" He trailed off.

As Tim went to the bathroom to change back into his civilian clothes, his boyfriend dealt with more pressing issues.

…

The cell weighed heavily in his hand. One call and this would be over. The two-tone screen lit up like a smile. He pressed a button and was surprised to hear the words: "I'm here."

It didn't even take two rings. "…I didn't think you'd actually pick up." He admitted, feeling a little guilty for thinking so little of the man he once called father.

"I told you I would." Bruce answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you say a lot of things." Bruce had never been known for his honesty _or _his compassion. There was a silence for a long time. Speaking to each other after all these years sounded strange. He never noticed how much he missed it. "Where are you?" Bruce asked, concerned.

Jason glanced around, searching for something familiar. "A hotel"

He could almost see that look on Bruce's face, the disappointed one always had when he was doing something suicidal.

The former Robin felt like he was giving his last words, speaking before Bruce could offer him a ride back to sanity "I'm going to do something very stupid, and it'll probably get me killed."

There was a long, sad sigh. Batman heard a bomb tick off at a distance, the same one he heard in his nightmares. He was going to lose his son again. "Why are you telling me this?"

He spoke like a tired man that had given up on living. "I don't know…" _I want you to stop me. _"…I'm not in control of my life anymore."

The teen was back by his side in a second, blue eyes were asking questions he didn't have the courage to say. He saw the phone as Jason hung up and didn't recognize it. There was a tinge of jealousy, who was he talking to?

He made a note to steal it later, but was snapped out of his thoughts when his boyfriend spoke. "Bruce and Alfred found out what happened, they saw your room."

It was the first time he saw the boy that angry. "They had no right to do that." He seethed at his privacy being invaded. The idea of someone else seeing their private photographs was revolting. The teen would rather see them burned to ashes than being touched by anyone else.

_Oh god, what did they do to my computer?_

He took a deep breath. His things were probably confiscated by now, and likely still in the Batcave. It was still possible to get them back.

"You know you could start over somewhere else, I could help you." Jason suggested, better the boy get away than deal with whatever punishment the JLA or the police would give him. Sure as hell beats rotting in Arkham.

Tim shook his head. "Running isn't an option and neither is leaving you." He said with a smile and thought of what exactly applied to the 'no-hiding-anything rule'.

Oh well, one little secret couldn't hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

They managed to break in Wayne manor as soon as they were sure Bruce had left for patrols. Oddly enough, the security bypass codes hadn't been changed yet.

"Hopefully it will go by quickly." Jason thought to himself as he stuffed a handful of the teen's t-shirts into a duffle bag. Tim's bedroom looked pretty cleaned out, since Bruce made sure he was thorough when it came to collecting evidence. A computer was in pieces on a steel-and-glass desk and the wall above the bed was almost bare.

'Almost' meaning there were signs of tacks and tape that had held something up. Posters, he guessed.

He opened a drawer and found underwear. The former Robin felt dirty touching them and it only got worse when saw some with lace. Hidden in the back was a pair of his leather gloves that went missing a few weeks ago.

"…"

Tim could keep them.

…

Tim went down to the Batcave by himself as he was more familiar with the security and less likely to get caught. The cave was empty except for its usual nocturnal fauna, and the teen soon found his precious toy.

The head of the stuffed tiger lay on a workbench across the room with its glassy eyes winking at him. Overjoyed, he coddled the plush to feel its softness on his skin. Since the body had to be nearby, he had half a mind to mend it then and there. It was a mistake to tear it like that, even if he was angry at the time.

Jason loved him very much, even if it didn't seem like it sometimes. He just had a hard time of showing it but he did it to protect them.

In the end it was like trying to capture a wild animal. He knew he would buck and struggle at first as he usually did but Tim misjudged how much. He moved too quickly and risked scaring him away.

This time would be better. It will be more difficult starting over and having to rebuild his trust from scratch, but he didn't mind. A second chance was a blessing and he would be more patient with his lover. This time Jason would come to him.

There was a noise as the door opened. "Tim? Thank God you're back…"

The teen was lost in own daydreams and spun around to come face-to-face with his brother. What was he doing out of Bludhaven? His hands went instinctively to the shuriken in his belt. He didn't want to fight him, but would if he had to.

Dick was happy and worried at the same time. "Don't worry, Bruce doesn't know you're here. I just want to talk."

Tim assessed the threat and put the blade away. "Okay."

The older brother breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell me what's going on, Bruce thinks you went crazy and attacked Jason. He said something about you stalking him…" Dick shook his head, the mere words sounded ridiculous.

There had to be some reasonable explanation, like Tim was researching the real culprit or there some kind of shape-shifter framing him. Besides, it was _Jason_ that said it happened in the first place.

He was one of the most _un_trustworthy people on the planet, and had the most to gain with 'his replacement' out of the way. With the Red Hood's strength, he would never allow himself to be a victim, let alone get taken advantage of by a thin sixteen year-old. It just wasn't possible.

The teen was insulted that his heartfelt devotion was given the ugly title of _stalking_. "I didn't _attack_ him…" He huffed "We had a misunderstanding, but it's okay now." It was bad enough that Bruce and Alfred knew, but was _their _business and _they _would work it out. They didn't need anyone else's help.

"What happened?" Dick asked, confused at why the teen was being so defensive if it was 'just a misunderstanding'.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion. "Jason and I are dating." He admitted and his brother's eyes went wide with shock. The teen wanted Jason with him when he announced to everyone that they were a couple. There were a lot of things that happened that were not according to his plan. "Bruce found out that we had a fight and freaked out."

His older brother was going to punch Jason the next time he saw him. To lie like that because he got caught was unforgivable. "You came here to explain?" They could talk to Bruce together and get this straightened out.

The teen shook his head. "No, I'm moving out."

Dick was devastated. _"Not with him, I hope." _He grumbled to himself. It was a bad idea, but yelling would only make him dig his heels in further. "What are you looking for?" He asked as his little brother went back to packing.

The sixteen year-old nearly squealed with joy at finding his beloved camera intact. "My hard-drive, and there should be a stack of photos around here somewhere." Dick nodded and started to look.

They dug through stacks of papers and miscellaneous objects until his older brother called him over. "Hey! I think I found your-!" He froze for a moment, fixated on the image. "Oh my God…"

…

Jason finished packing anything that looked important and tossed the bag over his shoulder. He headed out the door, opting to go through the mansion than take the window. It was likely the last time he'd be inside his childhood home.

He stopped by a door that he hadn't seen in forever and was surprised he even remembered what it was. It was unlocked and he expected to find another empty guest-room, not this.

The room was his a long time ago, but it looked as if he never left.

Rock 'n' Roll posters decorated the walls and action figures made heroic poses on the shelves. Everything was dusted and the even sheets were freshly laundered. Actually the place was cleaner than if it was yesterday, as the usual piles of dirty clothes were missing.

The bed was softer than he remembered. A part of him wished he could fall asleep and wake up a kid again.

Someone sat beside him, but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe everything's still here." Jason said, he wasn't going to cry in front of him twice.

Bruce leaned back on his elbows and talked since he didn't know what else to do "Someone suggested donating everything or putting it into storage, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He sighed deeply, mourning so many wasted years and mistakes. "…A part of me refused to believe you were really gone, like you would come home at any minute like nothing happened."

He was colder with Jason than the others growing up, but he blamed it on the fact he cared for him the most. It never mattered to him that his middle son wasn't as acrobatic as Richard or as good of a detective as Timothy. He was brilliant in his own way. "This is still your home, you can stay as long as you like."

The former Robin changed the subject by asking "Do you think that if you really love someone…they'll change?"

His adoptive father shrugged, saying "You're here, aren't you?" But he knew what he was really talking about. "The Tim you fell in love with isn't real, that person was designed to lure you in."

The former Robin tried to defend him by saying, "It wasn't all a lie, he promised-"

"Anything that would make you stay!" Bruce interrupted and immediately regretted raising his voice.

"Jason…" He pleaded, trying to make him understand. "I'll get down on my knees and _beg _if you want me to, as long you listen to me when I say that there's a part of Tim that would rather _cripple you _rather than see you _walk away_."

Jason let him tuck a lock of dyed hair behind his ear and rest a strong hand on his shoulder. "No matter how much you try, you can't control that side of him and it _will _break free." The gentle grip was soothing and his adoptive father leaned in to say "Please, let me save you."

Bruce kissed him fully.

The kiss was tender and chaste. It was as if the older man wanted to do this for a long time, but never had the courage until now. Funny, how being afraid for someone could make you do anything. He would sacrifice anything, and go through damnation itself to rescue him.

There were a million panicked thoughts buzzing through Jason's head, but he silenced them all so he could hold on to the small amount of comfort this moment gave him. It was an oasis and he took it. He was beyond caring where it came from.

A warm tongue massaged against Jason's, playing like old friends. Their mouths parted out of necessity rather any real desire to. "I'm sorry, I should have asked for your permission first." Bruce confessed.

"Uh, no problem…?" What the hell do you say when your dad puts his tongue in your mouth?

Before he could scream or let this sink in, the mansion's alarm system went into full alert. "Someone's in the Bacave." Bruce said as he jumped to his feet with Jason following on his heels. The former Robin said "It's Tim, he trying to get his stuff back!"

By the time they got down there, the teen bore a few cuts and scrapes while Dick was lying face-down in a pool of his own blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim dropped to his knees by his brother and he looked like lost child. "H-he won't stop bleeding..." Tears welled up in his eyes as he asked for help. Crimson blood spread over the floor like a wave over sand.

He needed his brother to stay quiet.

Blood stained the teen's jeans and Jason asked "What the hell happened?" Admittedly, he always thought Dick needed a punch to the face, but _still_. It _had_ to hurt being an inch from disemboweled. Not bad kid, not bad.

_Hey, don't look at me like that. When you've had as shitty a week as me you take your blessings where you can get 'em._

_If I get shot in the head today, things'll be better in time for the weekend._

Jason took a long drag of a cigarette, _when did I get so nihilistic?_

"All I did was kick him!" Tim exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

_Ah, of course._

Bruce looked over the scene and assessed the damage. His eldest son had a run-in with the Scarecrow not long ago and needed eighteen stitches to seal the gash. He had hoped that Richard didn't pick up on his habit of ignoring to doctor's advice.

It appears the he was, once again, wrong.

Alfred was gone while they needed a surgeon. There was a wolf in sheep's clothing in the cave, but there wasn't much he could do about that now. He took his wounded son and put him on the operating table. "Jason, go upstairs and call Leslie Tompkins."

Tim got up, still rattled from what happened, and said "I'll go too-"

Bruce growled like a wild bear and the teen flinched back in terror. The boy risked a glance over at his boyfriend as if looking for reassurance.

The former Robin pretended not to notice his plight and quickly left the cave. It's not they couldn't call from inside the cave, but it's an excuse to get away. A few minutes later he was being followed.

_Why did I ever think giving Tim a second chance was a good idea? Good lord I must be turning into my mother…_

_Dad would beat the hell out of her and she still wouldn't leave. I think that's why she started doing drugs, some way to deal with it. _

_Is it better to be in a relationship with a psychopath that loves you or a fuckwit who doesn't give a damn?_

_No._

_I'm not doing this._

_I'm not going to waste my life hoping it'll get better, like Tim's gonna wake up one morning and everything's going to be okay._

A small hand grasped his own and he saw blue eyes shining back at him. Jason's own depression was mirrored back, but the teen tried not to let it show.

Tim forced a smile and thought of something to cheer him up. "Did you see your room yet? We finally got it put back together!" Tim led him to the door, expecting it to be a joyous surprise.

It had become his favorite room in the house, even if he had to pick the lock to get in sometimes. He enjoyed sneaking in there when Bruce and Alfred were out of town. Hours spent reading and rereading the former Robin's diary was when he started falling for him.

The boy in the book was a lot like him. They both yearned for companionship, but a thousand insecurities were holding them back. Thoughts, fears, and habits that they thought no one else in the world had. There was self-loathing that lurked beneath the lines and occasionally sprung up to drag him under.

Tim had lain there almost a year ago, tangled in sheets with a missing owner. The only light to read by was from a dying flashlight and the teen was no longer alone on a planet of seven billion. Someone was out there that understood what it was like. The teen's world had color for the first time and it was wonderful.

If he had to lie to keep it, so be it.

Jason was mortified. "_Put back-? _You mean it wasn't kept like that?" He snapped.

The teen acted confused and tilted his head, as if he wasn't sure what his boyfriend was taking about. "…No?" How did he know? Did he miss something? He _did_ see his boyfriend and Bruce walking together…

Tim used his jealousy to build a lie sharp enough to cut. He spoke innocently "It was a dusty storage room when I moved in. It took some convincing, but I'm glad Bruce allowed me to-"

Jason yanked his free from the boy's grasp, yelping 'ow' when he was scratched by the act. "Tim, if you're fucking lying to me right now-!" He seethed, not believing what he was hearing.

The teen's tone quickly softened to something akin to pity. "I promised you I wouldn't, don't you trust me? You're acting really funny."

His mother, his father, Tim, and now Bruce…"Yeah, my life's a goddamn _riot._"

"Jay…" He whispered and tried to touch his boyfriend's face only to be slapped away. The teen stamped his feet, crying out "Don't take this out on me! One minute you want me to be your partner, the next you reject me."

"If you're mad at me, hit until you feel better. Just don't-" The boy was heartbroken at being treated unfairly. He hiccupped once. "Don't do this to me." He was cold and very much alone. He hated being alone. _Quick, take a picture. H-he can't leave if I-_

A headache started to pound on the older man's skull and his wrist itched, he didn't need this. He found the phone in the dining room and brought the receiver to his ear. What was that stupid number again? It had an eight in it…

He must have gotten it right because the phone started to ring.

The older man reminded himself he was doing the right thing, and steeled himself from the teen's sobs. "Tim, I-woah!"

The former Robin's legs gave out from under him, leaving the phone to hang helplessly by its cord. An elderly woman on the other end asked what was going on.

He couldn't feel his legs.

Tim walked over and hung up with a sharp 'click'. The teen wiped the water from his eyes and changed back into something predatory. "You're not capable of choosing anymore, that's why I'm taking it away from you."

The first thought through Jason's mind was "Dear God, not again."

…

The first thing Bruce noticed was the unusually large amount of blood. The second and third, he saw as he washed the wound and applied bandages. His son was surprisingly undamaged.

Yes, the gaping scythe-wound was deep but aside from that there was nothing. A stark contrast to the scrapes and bruises the teen had. A deep cut across the stitches would halt him in one move, it was hardly an accident.

Nightwing carried a set of darts in his suit that would knock out a target. One was clutched tightly in Richard's hand, sedative was still present while the needle was not. Removed, not broken off.

Certain medical items, such as hypodermics and harder painkillers kept in a locked cabinet. The teen, of course, did not have access to its contents.

Richard had discovered something so important that the teen would risk killing his idol to keep it.

There likely a connection between that and the missing needle.

…

Jason was propped up against the wall into a sitting position while his arms hung limply at his sides. The toxin had made him as wonderfully pliant as a ragdoll.

Being a marvel of chemical engineering, the drug was originally designed as new anesthetic. Problems arose during human testing, as they discovered the subjects never fell asleep during surgery.

Some sick criminal had taken advantage of the wonder-drug. The case was quickly solved, leaving behind broken victims and a lone vial in the cave.

The older man's nerves crawled like bugs were trying to burrow up into his stomach from his legs. He moved his fingers to see if he still could. Tim was on his lap, oblivious to his discomfort. Jason wanted to scream. "I don't want to do this, but you're not giving me much choice."

There were ways to keep him faithful, even if he had to do ugly things to get it.

The teen was crouched down to meet him. One hand wrapped around his waist, the other caressing his boyfriend's cheek. Tim then slapped him across the face. "Don't treat me like that again, or I'll have to punish you." He warned and got up.

Alfred would be back soon or Bruce would come looking. He had to get his boyfriend out of here, away from this toxic place. "I'm going to find something to carry you in. I hope you'll be more polite after your time-out." The teen turned to leave when a sharp pain jumped up his thigh.

He hit the floor face-first and saw the blood spreading across his jeans. Tim couldn't believe what just happened. He had been shot.

Jason's aim was in shambles of what it was, but he would end this or die trying. Through a force of will the teen could not understand, the former Robin was trying to stand. He half-slurred the words "You do not…own me…" The muscles in his legs were horribly weak and trembled as he put weight on them. He shouldn't be able to move, let alone get up.

The teen clung to his lover's pants and a trail of red followed him as he moved. He pleaded, "Jason, don't leave me. I need you!"

A cold barrel was pressed to the teen's forehead and Jason could see the tears running his face. "I'm not going to kill you." The older man said reassuringly. "I am going to cripple you." He pulled the trigger and the boy screamed in pain at a bullet tearing through his knee.

"So you will live for the rest of your life knowing what you could've had."

Alfred had just arrived and was welcomed by the sound of gunfire. He ran to the bleeding teen to stabilize him and Jason shoved him away, shouting that he should treat Dick first.

Reluctantly the elderly man left for the cave

When they were alone again the teen started to cry. There were words mixed in the choked sobs, things like "I'm sorry", "I didn't know", and "I only want to be loved". It went on for what felt like years and stopped when he had no more tears to give. The ache had become so great that it hurt to even exist.

…

Alfred had taken the teen away to operate and Bruce was upstairs the second he wasn't needed.

Bruce had reached out to help his renegade son and had the gun pointed to his chest. "Don't you _dare_." The former Robin hissed.

Jason was still feeling the effects of the toxin and needed a wall to hold him up. There was nothing they could do but wait until it wears off. "I let it slide once because I was all fucked up, but touch me again and you'll be explaining this to your Mom."

His adoptive father raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Easy there, don't be hasty." Not like he would much of a fight in these circumstances, but the weapon was Jay's security blanket. "I just want to help you to the couch, at this rate you won't be able to walk when it does wear off."

Jason was notably suspicious, he didn't want to get molested by his father too. "Fine, but I'm not putting the gun away." He coincided. With that decided, Bruce threw one arm under his knees and carried him to the living room. Being carried like a child added salt to the wound. "You suck at comforting people." The former Robin griped as he was set down.

"Duly noted." The older man placed himself across from him, not wanting to be too close.

There was a moment's silence before "Jason, I-"

He put a hand up. "No, just no." In some weird, no-social-skills, part of Bruce's brain that thought the kiss was okay, he might have been trying to make him feel better as opposed to actually trying to get in his pants. The gesture failed miserably either way, but Jason allowed himself _this _piece of denial.

"I'm going to find a new apartment and get so drunk that I forget any of this ever happened. Tell Dick if he tries to go all big-brother on me, I'm going to shoot him in the face. Or anyone else that bugs me."

…

Weeks later Dick got out of the hospital and Jason's relationship with his father was mending.

Tim was enrolled under a false name to facility for the criminally insane. It wasn't Arkham, of course, as someone might recognize him a Robin, but somewhere upstate.

The white ceiling and padded walls made the place feel oddly like home. His silence drew the attention of the doctors who wanted to cheer him up, they were good people. He was kept on suicide watch and away from anything sharp.

The teen's career as a vigilante was over as his knee would never fully heal. Even with the best doctors he would still need a cane. Crutches helped him get to his first therapy session.

A nice woman greeted him and rummaged through a stack of papers on her desk. "I'm sorry, I'm a little disorganized today. Can I get your name?" She said, slipping on her glasses.

The sixteen year-old was very polite. "Daniel Timothy Todd"

It was only right to take his husband's name.


End file.
